


Castiel watched Les Miserables

by getthesaltsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human! Cas, M/M, les mis spoilers, no major spoilers but yeah, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthesaltsammy/pseuds/getthesaltsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watching Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel watched Les Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing smut so please feel free to tell me what you think   
> I have recently fallen in love with Les Mis so i thought it would be cute to write this  
> As always, tell me if there is any mistakes and ill shall work on fixing them   
> Thank you!

Cas was clutching at Dean’s shirt, the occasional sob falling from his whimpering lips. The final note was hit and the screen faded to the credits. Cas jumped up abruptly from his seat next to Dean on the sofa, causing to curse loudly. “Whoa, Cas what the-“ Dean stops at the pained look on Cas’ face. Tears cover Cas’ cheek and his eyebrows are drawn together in pain. Dean stands in front of Castiel as his hands flitter around Cas’ shaking frame. “Cas baby, what’s wrong? Tell me what hurts.”   
“They all died Dean…” Cas whispers before breaking down into a fit of tears and whimpers, falling into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly and crying into his shirt. “Shh baby, it’s okay. It was a happy ending, they were all together, defending France.” Dean soothed Cas, stoking a hand through his dark hair causing it to stick up in different direction which Dean found adorable and really sexy and damn if he wasn’t thinking about pushing Castiel into bed and using his tongue to do that thing Cas was- Dammit Winchester not now. 

Dean manoeuvred Cas onto the sofa so that Cas was lying across Dean, their legs intertwined and Cas’ head above Dean’s heart. They lie like that for a while, until Cas’ sobs ebb away and he looks up at Dean through wet lashes. “You okay now buddy?” Dean smiled warmly at Cas when he nodded slowly, like he wasn’t really sure. “I’m thinking we don’t watch Les Miserable again for a while.” Castiel huffed a laugh and leaned up to kiss Dean’s chin. Dean caught Cas’ face and held him, eyes wandering his face before kissing his wet cheeks, his sharp jaw, bright eyes and eventually, his plump pink lips which Cas had made ever pinker by biting them to try and quieten his sobs. 

Cas hummed into the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Dean’s, asking for access which Dean gave him more than willingly. They bit and pulled and pushed at each others mouths before Cas broke away. “How about we barricade ourselves in the bedroom and don’t leave for a while?” Cas suggested with a mischievous wink. Dean slid off the sofa and hoisted Cas into his arms, “To the barricade!” Dean yelled before running into the bedroom and dropping Cas onto their double bed with a kiss. Dean turned and moved all the loose furniture he could in front of the door. Draws, a chair, the bedside lamp, dirty laundry and the basket all piled in front of the door, providing them the perfect barricade. 

Dean turned and smiled at Cas, “Looks like we’re all barricaded in…” He strode over to Cas slowly, slipping in between Cas’ spread legs to lean down and kiss him dizzy. 

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth when he felt pressure on his cock. They started rocking together, causing a wonderful friction that had Dean grabbing Castiel’s jutting hips for balance. They parted so Cas could slide further up the bed for Dean to straddle Cas’ hips, grinding his ass down onto Castiel’s already hard cock. Castiel arched up into Dean’s space and kissed him while his hands fumbled with Dean’s belt. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair before sliding it down and into Cas’ lap to help undo his pants. With a bit of effort and a few sloppy kisses, they were both pants-less and pulling at their own shirts. 

Castiel lay back after his shirt was thrown onto the barricade by the door alongside Dean’s. Dean crawled up Castiel’s body, kissing Castiel’s pale, glistening skin that he could reach. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Cas arched and keened. Dean moved onto the other one and did the same, causing Castiel to pant and shiver. Dean let go after a small bite to Cas’ nipple and laved his tongue over puckered bud. He continued his way up Castiel’s body, sucking a hicky onto Cas’ collarbone before kissing his way up to Castiel’s lips. 

Cas reached down and pulled at Dean’s boxers until Dean’s erection popped out so that Castiel could stroke it in earnest. Dean moaned into Castiel’s lips and thrust up into Cas’ hand. Cas began to nip and suck at Dean’s neck, leaving red marks that would soon bruise. Cas ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock and twisted his wrist, just the way Dean liked it and it wasn’t long before Dean was coating Castiel’s hand in his come. Castiel looked straight at Dean when he licked the come off his hand; he knew Dean loved it when Cas did this, drank in everything he could of Dean. 

Dean kissed Cas, tasting himself on his lover’s lips before he moved himself down Cas’ body. He ran his tongue over Castiel’s lean belly, dipping his tongue into Cas’ bellybutton. Cas moaned and gripped the head board when Dean finally took Castiel into his mouth in one go. Dean had long since lost his gag reflex, a thought that aroused Castiel to no end. 

Dean sucked and hummed around Castiel, pulling up and running the flat of his tongue over the head then going down again and sucking and humming some more. Castiel’s hands gripped the headboard tighter before a quiet “Dean..” escaped his lips, the only warning Dean got that Cas was about to blow his load. Dean didn’t pull away but swallowed as much of Cas’ come that he could, a drop or two dripping down his chin. 

Dean pulled off with a popping sound when Cas sagged beneath him, wiping away the drops of come that escaped his mouth. Dean lay down next to Cas, slinging an arm around Cas’ waist. “Dean..” Cas whispered into Deans ear. “Hmm?” Dean couldn’t form coherent words he was so beat. “I love you.” Castiel replied, kissing Dean’s lips quickly before snuggling down against Dean’s side. “I love you too baby.” Dean ran his hand down Castiel’s back and pulled him close. They slept behind their barricade in each others arms.


End file.
